Deception
by SilentButterflyHigh
Summary: Prince Inuyasha has earned the respect of the demon people through battle and family ties but being a half demon he lacks the respect of the neighboring human kingdom. With war always on the way an alliance is formed. He is to wed Princess Kikyo and unite the two kingdoms. However a tragic accident has forced look alike Kagome in Kikyo's role. Full summary inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Silent Butterfly here!**

**This is going to be my first fan fiction I have ever posted, or written for that matter**

**: D **

**I am going to update this story weekly **** so hopefully everyone will like it and if not…oh well. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did things would have happened a lot differently ^_^ Just saying.

Please try and be patient with this story as it has a bit of plot development in the beginning but I promise it will pick up! Hope everyone enjoys this. Full Summary:

Prince Inuyasha has earned the respect of the demon kingdom through family ties and battle but as a half-breed still lacks the respect of the neighboring human kingdom. With the two always at war it seems, an alliance is formed between the kingdoms. Inuyasha will wed princess Kikyo and together the kingdoms will unite. However a tragic accident has placed the entire mission at risk and a look a like named Kagome is forced into Kikyo's role. No one will ever be able to tell the difference between a princess and a peasant right? If so, for deceiving the demon king everyone's head will roll…

Trembling in fear before the demon king a messenger knelt down on his knees at the base of the throne to deliver the news of a late night attack along the border of the two kingdoms.

"Three houses were burnt to the ground my lord, five innocent humans were killed as well as a few of the attackers." He kept his message short, as it was sure to in rage the powerful demon.

The King snarled, his lip curling in disgust. "You will take a message with you to King Higarashi informing him of my proposal something must be done before these lesser idiots start an unnecessary war. Now go!"

The messenger jumped up at his commanding voice, turned and fled through the palace doors.

King Higarashi sighed as one of his advisers re-laid the news to him of the attack that had happened the previous night.

"Gentlemen this is the fifth time this month that we have had to deal with attacks along the borders."

One of his advisers stepped forward speaking up. "If those pesky demons would-"

"It is not just the demons!" The king yelled interrupting the now bowing man.

"Your majesty please I did not mean to offend you so." He glanced up at the king apologetically

"We cannot assume the demons are going to stop attacking if we cant even get our own people to listen to our law!"

The king stood up from his chair and walked forward placing his hands on the table set our before him.

"We need to fix this problem before the demon king decides he would rather start a war than listen to one more person tell him of an attack in the night, about the way I'm feeling now!"

Before King Higurashi could get another word in a knock came upon the chamber door.

"Yes, Yes come in!" The king bellowed.

"Your majesty please forgive the interruption but a messenger is here from the demon kingdom baring urgent news from King Inutaisho."

The room grew silent, as everyone seemed to suck in an anticipating breath. Only King Higurashi seemed to keep an unfazed composure.

"Send him in."

A few moments later a young demon came into the room looking quite nervous.

"What news do you bring demon?" The king asked.

"Your majesty as you have probably already been informed another attack happened a night ago."

The king rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course everyone knows of it."

The demon sucked in a nervous breath. "King Inutaisho has sent me here to deliver a proposal."

"A proposal?"

Whispers broke out among king Higurashi's advisers as well as questions. The messenger could barley get a word in over them.

"Silence! Let the boy talk."

"King Inutaisho proposes that your daughter Kikyo marry his son Inuyasha and that the kingdoms should unite as one and the border be destroyed."

Gasps erupted around the room and advisers breaking out into yelling at the small demon.

King Higurashi however sat back down in his chair and brought his hand to his chin stroking at his beard. "His son and my Kikyo eh?"

"Your majesty you can't be considering this, can you? I mean our princess marry that-that…abomination?"

The small demon gasped and glared at the human. "Abomination, how dare you speak of prince Inuyasha that way!"

"Hush all of you, you can tell your king I accept his proposal on one condition. His son and my daughter will not become king and queen until they have their first child. That way the people have time to adjust to such new laws and regulation."

The small demon nodded and turned to leave the room. "Yes your majesty" With that he exited.

The king glanced at his advisers "Seeing as how none of you could come up with a better idea this is what is to be done. Bring me my daughter I must talk with her."

"I'M WHAT?!" A loud and echoing yell could be herd through out the palace. "Inuyasha please lower your voice!" His mother scolded him as she sat down next to the king.

"You want me to marry and mate to a fucking human girl?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Watch your tongue in front of your mother boy." King Inutaisho commanded.

Inuyasha threw his hands into the air in grief. "Are you kidding me, what have I done to deserve this? Why can't we just start killing people who don't obey the law?" Inutaisho sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You can kill a few but the opinions of the people remain and there will always be those who stand up for what they believe in. Son you're going to marry her and then mate her. Those are the only conditions the humans are going to agree to."

Inuyasha glared at his father. "What if she's not my mate? What then father?"

Inuyasha's mother shifted her eyes downwards in sorrow.

Inutaisho cleared his throat. "Sometimes in our position we have to make sacrifices."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Sacrifices you say?" He let our a bitter chuckle. "No, you want me to make the ultimate sacrifice. You want me to give up my mate…wherever she may be and mate this human girl for the sake of some people."

"Your people." Inutaisho added. "And you will marry her in a week."

"Inuyasha please try and understand," his mother cooed.

"Yeah I understand perfectly, I'm going out fighting with Miroku."

"Okay love be careful." His mother called after him.

"Do you really think we are doing the right thing? I mean making him mate the girl." Inutaisho turned to his wife. "Not everyone is going to be as understanding about it as the king is. Most humans will be skeptical about it until he actually mates her. That's what will truly tie them together, and the kingdoms." He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"He understands that too."

Three Days Until The Wedding.

"King Higurashi!" A servant burst into the Kings chambers panting heavily. He was sweating profusely and his completion was as white as a ghost.

"What business do you have busting into my room unannounced at his hour!" The king yelled sitting up in bed.

"Your majesty it is Kikyo…She's gone!"

The king threw his covers back and stepped out of the bed. "What do you mean she's gone? Where the hell could she have gone to over night?"

"She is no where to be found and…her room your majesty, its covered in blood!"

Hope everyone enjoyed it! Next chapter enter KAGOME!

Please read and review and if you have any suggestions and constructive criticism I would love to hear it! The next chapter will be much longer! I'm just trying to get the hang of how you post chapters and all that great stuff :D

Love Silent Butterfly :D Until next time loves!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Hello everyone! A short authors note before I get on with the story. I just want to thank everyone for such a positive responce to my story! I wish I could throw love at all of you for just making a nervous shot in the dark such a positive expirence. Thank you all very much!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
*WAIT* Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...I wish I did but sadly I do not.

"I can't belive in two days I'm getting married." Inuyasha sighed as he paced around his room. "I mean, way to spring it on me."

"The idea of marriage itself is so unappealing, I mean who wants to be tied down to just one-woman right now?"

Inuyasha turned to his best friend who was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, glaring.  
"You know Miroku your really not helping."

The dark-haired man laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Sorry Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha picked up a pillow and threw it at Miroku knocking him out of the chair.

"Yeah some friend you are."Miroku frowned and sat up leaning back against the wall "Inuyasha you wound me; I'm a great friend."

Inuyasha turned and nodded. "Yeah I know. Your big mouth just isn't helping." He smirked at his friend.

Miroku nodded and crossed his arms. "But seriously, all jokes aside your doing the right thing you know. Your people and the people of the human kingdom are going to be a lot better off now. The sacrifice is great but your going tomake an excellent king someday."  
Inuyasha smiled half heartedly and nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll bet she's really pretty," Miroku said wiggling his eye brows at Inuyasha attempting to lighten the situation."

Who?" A female voice asked from the door.  
"Why we were just talking about you my lovely Sango!" Miroku exclaimed jumping to his feet to try to hug the woman who was now making her way into the room.

"Hands-off off Monk."

Miroku pouted and dropped his arms. "Why am I never allowed too great you with a hug?"

Sango smiled sweetly. "Because your hands can't tell the difference from my back and my ass! Pervert."

Miroku huffed and crossed his arms. "My hands are cursed I tell you!"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friends. "You two never quit do you?"

Sango shrugged and set a fresh set of red sheets down on a desk in the room and made her way over to the bed and started stripping it.  
"So I hear you are to be married soon." Both Inuyasha and Miroku groaned and nodded.

"I know it's not what you want Inuyasha but just think of how it will help the people. I know it doesn't feel like it now but your doing the right thing. Besides, Princess Kikyo isn't so bad."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know I know-wait, you know Princess Kikyo?"

Sango nodded a bit as she pulled the new sheets across the mattress. "I've met her before, but I don't really know her."

Miroku quirked an eye brow at Sango. "How did you come to meet Princess Kikyo; I doubt anyone in her own kingdom has ever seen her."

Sango finished the bed with the pillows and sat down on the edge.

"It wasn't always like that. A long time ago when I was still very young my father and other demon slayers from my village were summoned to the castle to rid it of a demon. When we got there, we discovered that the demon only came out at night and was hiding in different paintings to travel throughout the castle. When we finally found the demon, it was hiding in a painting above princess kikyos bed. After we exterminated it, the queen feared that this wouldn't be the last time a demon targeted her daughter, especially once she became of age. So from that day on they kept the princess in the castle, hired demon slayers to guard the perimeter and its really rare for anyone to see the princess now."

Inuyasha frowned. "That's awful, having her stay in the castle all this time."  
Sango shrugged. "Some parents are so fearful they try to take over their children's lives, so they don't get hurt."

Miroku nodded. "Dear Sango you seemed to have left out the most important part."  
Both Inuyasha and Sango turned to Miroku, confused looks upon their faces.

"what's that?" Sango asked."What does she look like?"

Sango popped Miroku upside his head and huffed. "Really?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but secretly was happy Miroku had opened his big mouth.  
"It is an innocent question!" Miroku yelled in his defense. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Mhm, it's been a long time since I've seen her, and I am sure she's changed quite a bit since she was a child, but she had long ebony colored hair and pale skin. Her eyes were like a deep blue...but strangely cold for a child."

Miroku nodded. "Hmm I bet she turned out to be a real beauty." The back of his head was once again met with Sango'shand.

Inuyasha smiled quietly to himself. "I bet she did," he whispered.

"I cannot believe King Higurashi is actually going through with this plan! It's going to be a disaster."  
Two of King Higurashi's most trusted advisers were sitting in the meeting chamber waiting impatiently for their king to arrive.

"I know; he really thinks he's going to get away with deceiving the demon king! They will probably be able to tell the moment we walk through the door that something is wrong!"  
"Not to mention if the demon king does find out there is sure to be a war."

The two seised conversation as a chamberlain announced that the King was about to enter the room.

Both advisor's stood and took their places bowing as the King strode in.

They did not look up until the king was seated and commanded them to sit as well.

"Gentelmen how is the search coming?" The king asked gathering his fork into his hand as a plate of food was set before him,"q-quite good your majesty the guards are waiting to bring the girl in now."

The king glanced up. "Well thenwhat are you waing for send them in!"  
The adviser jumped at the kings booming voice and motioned for the chamberlain to send in the guards with the girl.

After a moment, two guards carried a girl into the room a brown sack over her head.

Her body was dirty and in places her dress was seemed to hold their breath as one of the guards reached up to take the sack off of the girls head.  
"Exstraodinary," The king exclaimed with wide eyes as he stared at the girl before him.

Both advisers stood gaping in awe."She could almost pass as her twin."

One girl blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust to the room. "

Where am I? Why did you take me from my home!"

She let out a pain filled yelp as one of the guards struck her. "Hold your tongue before the king girl!" He yelled.  
The king stood up. "Did I instruct you to hit her?"

The guard glanced up nervously. "N-no your majesty but she was talking out of term."  
The king's eyes darkened. "Your doing the same now, should you also be struck?"

The guard looked down.  
"All of you get out." The king commanded.

"All except you my dear, have a seat."  
The girl looked nervously down at the chair before sitting down in it. "Im sorry to have summoned you to the castle in such a way miss..?"

"Kagome," the girl answered. "My name is Kagome."

"Kagome then, Ill get right down to business as there isn't really any time to spare. You know that there is analliance forming between the two kingdoms, do you not?"Kagome nodded. "Yes, they announced it the day before yesterday."

The king nodded. "Do you know under what terms the alliance was agreed to?"  
"Yes, they said that The Princess was to marry King Inutaisho's son."

"Right you are but we seem to have a problem now. You see between you and me princess Kikyo has gone missing."  
Kagome's eyes widened. "The princess is missing? I wonder what could have happened to her..."

The king sighed. "They think she was taken to the shadow lands by a demon the night the alliance was formed."

Kagome gulped. "The shadow lands...do, do they think she is still alive?"  
The king nodded his head and seemed to have a relieved espression upon his face.

"Yes, we do. But thats not the point at hand, the point is without kikyo there really is no alliance. Do you get what I'm telling you."

Kagome nodded. "Yes sir, I just don't understand why your telling me or why im here."  
The king leaned forward in his chair. "Did you know you could almost pass as the princess's double?"  
Kagome sat there for a moment taking in what he said and piecing together finally why she was here.

"What does that mean to me?" she asked already knowing the answer to come.

"I am not accustom to asking peasants for favors Miss Kagome,I need you to take Kikyo's place until we can find heror if she is alive."  
Kagome felt as if all the air in her lungs had been sucked out of her as she listened to the kings words.  
"You want me, a peasant girl to play pretend princess and marry a demon prince for the sake of your alliance?"

The king shook his head. "Precisly, The demon king isn't a stupid man. He's going to assume that we agreed to the allianceand then hid kikyo away so she wouldn't have to marry his son. That in itself will probably start a war."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry but I cannot do it."  
The king leaned back in his chair his posture straightening.

"You will live the life of a princess, riches will be stowed apon you. You will never want for anything again."  
Kagome bit her lip. "But what about my family? My mother, brother and grandfather?"

The king nodded, agreeing. "They will be well taken care of. I will see to it that they never want for anything ever again as well. They will be given a bigger house to live in and food to eat and cloths to wear. You Kagome will be an unthanked hero to all of your people."

Kagome looked down, shaking her head. "I still can't do it."  
"Tell me something Kagome, if I tell the king what happened and a war starts how well will your family be able to protect itself?"

Kagopme's eyes widened in realization. "They wouldn't..." she whispered.

After a few moments of silence Kagome looked up, meeting the kings eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

The king nodded. "Ask anything you will."Kagome sucked in a breath. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

DUN DUN DUN! You have no choices in my fanfiction! Lol

First off, let me just say that my computer with word on it is in the shop right now. I had to write this entire chapter in the notes accessory. This chapter is much longer but for the sake of organization I have broken this chapter up into two parts. That and because I had to run it though a different program just to get spell check and such.


End file.
